soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Zangief Valentine
Zangief Valentine '''is one of the characters in ''Danganronpa 4: Treasure of Despair. ''He holds the title of the '''Ultimate Professional Wrestler. He's one of the surviving students to escape Costa Luna. He's also the older brother of Oliver Valentine, the Ultimate Waiter. Appearance Zangief has a fair skin tone and a muscular physique. He's the tallest out of all of the students, standing at 6'4". His eye color is blue and his hair color is dark brown. His hair is styled as a short, wide mohawk and he has facial hair that's the same color as his hair. He has a tuft of chest hair on the center of his chest. It's also noticable that he has large scars on his arms and a large scar on his torso in the shape of an "X". He also has a tattoo of an anchor on his left shoulder. For his clothes, he wears a black tank top and a pair of denim jeans that's torn at the knees and thighs and is held up by a black leather belt. He wears a pair of black combat boots with black soles and a metal chain necklace around his neck. He also has spiked bracelets around both of his wrists. In his promotional artwork, Zangief wears a pair of black professional wrestling trunks with a white trim and a white insignia of a bear's head on the front along with a professional wrestling championship belt. He wears a pair of black professional wrestling boots with white hems, soles and laces and a pair of black and white wristbands on both of his wrists. In Danganronpa 2.5: Rebirth of Hope's Peak Academy, he wears a Hope's Peak Academy tracksuit with his jacket being opened up, revealing a white tank top with the Hope's Peak Academy logo that's colored black on the right chest area. Personality History The Tragedy Prior to the Tragedy, Zangief and his little brother, Oliver, lived a normal life in their home country of Russia. As he was growing up, Zangief was always interested by professional wrestlers and how tough and brave they were. He eventually got inspired to train so he can become a professional wrestler himself in order to be thought of as "brave" and "tough", as well as to protect his younger brother. There was a very sad moment in his life during his training, however. One day, his uncle came to his house and told Zangief that his parents died in a car crash. At first, Zangief didn't believe him, but that was before he saw the scene of the accident for his own eyes and when Oliver found out about this, Zangief had comforted him as he cried into his chest. This apparently made Zangief train even more. He eventually made his dream a reality and became the world's toughest and greatest professional wrestler. Despairful Four Arc Before Part 1 When the Valentines became students at Hope's Peak Academy, Oliver stayed by Zangief's side. They started hearing about the "Ultimate Pupil", getting on their nerves. Part 3 - Treasure Hunt Life of Mutual Killing Relationships Kokibou Phoenix Oliver Valentine According to Zangief, Oliver's basically his "pride and joy". Even before the deaths of their parents, Zangief had made it his duty to always be there for his little brother and to protect him from harm. They both held a very close brotherly relationship, with Zangief once claiming that he was like a grizzly bear and Oliver was his cub. Free Time Gifts *Bowl of Borscht *Pro Wrestling Trunks Choices The follow are the answers to the questions asked during Zangief's Free Time Events. *Suplex *Grizzly Bear *Brother Skills After completing Zangief's Free Time events, the player will be rewarded with skills. These skills can be used during Class Trials. *Guts and Glory Undergarments After completing all of Zangief's Free Time events, the player will be rewarded with Zangief's Undergarments. Description: Zangief's favorite white briefs. Manufactured by "Military World", Zangief always wears these as a reminder of his toughness. Only the toughest of male pro wrestlers are allowed to wear this kind of underwear. Quotes *"I am Zangief Valentine. Back home in Russia, I am known as the fiercest and strongest of professional wrestlers. I suppose that's why I have my title; the Ultimate Professional Wrestler. Anyway, I suppose it is nice to meet you." *"My little brother... He's my pride and joy, you see. To me, I'm like a grizzly bear and he's, well, my cub." Gallery Trivia *He's based off of Zangief from the Street Fighter ''game series. **They both share the same first name. **They're both professional wrestlers. *Zangief is mentioned in ''Neo Danganronpa 5: Hopeless Royalty in one of the Free Time Events of Alejandro Lucha, where apparently Zangief had defeated Alejandro's adoptive father in his final wrestling match prior to his retirement. **It's later revealed that Alejandro eventually fought Zangief and their match ended in a draw. Despite this, the two wrestlers became good friends after the match and even began to start emailing each other on a regular basis, forming a friendly rivalry in the process. Category:Danganronpa Category:DR4: Treasure of Despair Category:DR4 Characters Category:Alive